Love Potion no 55
by Louie the Flying Shark
Summary: Hiei discovers a bitter tasting chocolate inside an old book causing havoc among him and people around him! Warning: Shonen-ai! *Please Review!* *~FINISHED~*
1. And so it begins!

Author's Note: This is my second story! yay! Now, I got this idea while staring out into space and it is a parody of a movie I don't remember the title of.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, I wish I did though.... Warning: This story contains Shonen-ai, so if you are disgusted at the thought, please leave using any of the available exits. Thank you.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Love Potion no.55  
  
One fine day, Koenma was wondering around his huge library. Stupid George... stealing my crab cakes... he thought to himself. He was busy thinking of plans for revenge when a dusty old book caught his eye....  
  
Koenma: What is this? I don't remeber this book being here.... *He picks up the book and goes back to his office. He turns around to see Hiei waiting at the door, with an emotionless look on his face.*  
  
Koenma: Ahh... Hiei you're here. I want you to deliver this to Yusuke. *Points to package that he has on the desk* Deliver this as quickly as you can. It is very important.  
  
Hiei: Hn. *Grabs the tape and goes out the door*  
  
Koenma: Now where did I put that book? Hmmm....  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiei's POV.  
  
I hate delivering Koenma's junk.... What am I, his mailman? he thought as he sped through the Ningenkai. Stupid ningens.... they're too noisy...  
  
Suddenly, Hiei started getting too curious for his own good. He looks through the little package that Koenma gave him and finds an ancient looking book. He flips through it when he finds something inside the book that looks strangely like chocolate. He sniffs it and it indeed smells like chocolate. Deciding that it was just that, he bit a piece off of it. Bad move... the substance tasted horribly bitter like the outside of a lime.  
  
Hiei jumps to the ground and starts spitting out the horrible substance, with him cursing out the day that substance was made. Suddenly he hears a familiar voice....  
  
"Hiei, are you ok?", asks the owner of that voice, which just happens to be Kurama.  
  
"Hn.", I respond, while spitting out the vile substance. "Stupid chocolate..." I mutter to myself. I look up to Kurama and notice a wide grin forming in his face.  
  
"Oh, Hiei may the mighty spirits bless this day when our stars crossed paths and determined our fates! ", Kurama exclaims with a voice that scared the living daylights out of Hiei.  
  
"What are you saying you stupid fox?!?!", I yell as Kurama starts advancing towards me. A small crowd starts to gather around us.  
  
"Oh my dear Hiei! I love you so much! I have have loved you since I first layed my eyes on you! I think about you every single second of my blessed life that you have touched upon!", yells Kurama.  
  
"?!?!", I only blushed slightly at this comment yet I rather wished I hadn't.  
  
"Awww......", many people who were surrounding us said. They all thought that this was one of those acts that the have on the streets. They awwed even more when Kurama started hugging me as he continued declaring his undying love for me. I had almost no chance of escaping, when I grabbed the old book and whacked Kurama over the head with it, running at top speed when he released me from his grasp.  
  
"Huh?!?", Kurama said as he rubbed his head from the previous hit he had just recieved. Suddenly he realized he had a book on his hands, obviously remembering very little of what he had done....  
To be continued..... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Should I continue? Please be kind and review! 


	2. And it continues!

Author's Note: Yay! Thank you to all who reviewed! Here's the next chapter of the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Warning: Contains shonen-ai, so read at your own interest!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2: That's not chocolate!  
  
We zoom in as we see a familiar fire demon running towards a certain house....  
  
Hiei's POV-  
  
What was that stupid fox thinking?!? I just blushed at the incident and hoped it was just all a dream... a nice dream at that too...sigh...DAMMIT!!! I have to stop thinking about it.... Think about killing certain demons that have pissed me off recently... or about a certain pink haired, green eyed...DAMMIT!!!  
  
I kept cursing at myself for thinking that way when I arrived at Yusuke's house. Thankfully, he was already outside when I arrived thankfully saving me from knocking on the door.  
  
"Hey Hiei! How ya doing?", Yusuke called out to me.  
  
"Hn.", I replied handing the tape over to him.  
  
"Is this from Koenma?", he asked.  
  
"Hn.", I replied as I took off into wherever the hell I felt like going...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yusuke's POV  
  
I looked at the tape Hiei had given to me. I went back inside and decided to call Kuwabara and Kurama since this tape was probably our next mission. I dialed Kurama's number 1800-PRETTY-5 (A/N: Ha! just kidding...).  
  
"Hello, you have reached Shuiichi Minamino's residence, but I'm not home right now. If you are calling to ask me out, sorry, but I'm not accepting any requests right now. Thank you!". Great... I got the machine... I picked up the phone again and dialed for Kuwabara's house.  
  
"Hello?! Who's this?", I heard a familiar voice say.  
  
"Hey Kuwabara! I need you to come to my house right now. Koenma sent me another video and I have a feeling that it's about our next mission. Bye", I said as I hung up the phone and waited for Kuwabara to come.  
  
5 mins later....  
  
Ding dong! I ran to get the door. Sure enough, I saw Kuwabara standing on the doorway.  
  
"Come and sit down on the couch", I say as I put on the tape in the VCR. Flashy lights and disco music comes on as I see Koenma's face on the t.v. screen.  
"Good afternoon gentlemen. Your mission is, if you choose to accept it, but since you have no choice, you will do it anyways, is to find the valuable gem that was stolen from a gallery. We have found the culprit, but it seems that the item is not with him. Now, the item has strange powers.... if you take a piece of it and eat it, the instant someone hears your voice, that person will have a flaming passion in their hearts and they will instantly fall in love with you. The good news is, is that it only lasts for 2 hours and the person will go back to normal, barely remembering what has happened. The bad news is, is that I don't know how the object looks or smells like, so have a nice time finding it!", Koenma said as cheesy music started to play in the background as the credits started to play.  
  
"Great.....", I said as I turned to look at Kuwabara.  
  
"So, how are we supposed to find it?", Kuwabara said.  
  
"I seriously do not know...." I replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
What is this? I say as I look at this curious looking old book. I flip through the pages when I find something that looks strangely like chocolate. I take I bite out of it and immediately start spitting parts of it out....  
  
"Eeeeugh!", I say as I kept spitting it out. After minutes of spitting out the vile substance, my attention turns back to the book. "Oh! This must be Hiei's! I must return it soon.", I say as I start looking for a certain fire demon......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To be continued.....  
Author's Note: To continue or not to continue, that is the question that readers should answer.... *Please Review!* 


	3. Love is blossoming in the air

Author's Note: Thanks to all who reviewed! Here is the next part of the story.... *Please Review! pretty please?* Also, they are eating the stuff since they are very curious, and as you all remember, curiousity killed the cat.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Umm... please review?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3- Love is blossoming in the air....  
  
We last left off when Yusuke and Kuwabara were watching the tape and Kurama who had found a book and had bitten a mysterious sort of bitter sustance.....  
Kurama's POV  
  
Hmmm.... I wonder where Hiei might be... I look around for him when I found myself walking through a familiar path. Hmmm.... I'm near Yusuke's house so maybe I should visit him... I walk towards Yusuke's house when suddenly I see a familiar figure.  
  
"Hi, Hiei!", I say as I taste the bitterness of the substance I had recently eaten sweep my mouth. Never ever taste something you don't know what it is. I told myself. I was so busy in my own thoughts that I didn't even realize that Hiei was quickly moving towards me...  
  
"Huh?!?", those words nearly escaped my mouth but Hiei had started showering me with passionate kisses. I didn't know Hiei even felt this way at me....  
  
"Kurama.... I have always loved you ever since I saw your emerald green eyes lay eyes upon me...", I heard him say but I stared in sheer disbelief. Did Hiei really mean it? Why is Hiei saying this to me? Why is Hiei not acting like himself? Why is Yusuke staring at me with wide eyes at .... WHAT?!?!?!?!  
  
I turn to look at Yusuke while I felt me face burn with embarrasment. His mouth is gaping wide open like he had just seen Kuwabara in a wedding dress prancing around, shouting "Everybody! Love! Peace!".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yusuke's POV  
  
Oh my f***ing god! Is that what I think it is? I'm still staring at them when Kuwabara joined the scene. I saw that he too was joining me at this little show. Unfortunately, Hiei was still confessing all his feelings for Kurama, occassionaly kissing him between sentences.  
  
"Uhhh.... Urameshi, am I seeing things? Or do you see it too?", he asks me looking like he wanted me to comfirm the first question.  
  
Suddenly a huge crowd started gathering and I got an idea. To spare Kurama from any additional humiliation, I grabbed a baseball cap and put in on the ground near where Kurama and Hiei were standing.  
  
"Everybody! Thanks for coming to this week's uhh... installment of Romeo and Kurama! Please be kind and donate some money so we can give it away to charity! You heard me right, charity!", I say as a mischievous grin plays on my face. I wonder how much money I can make out of this... Hehe...  
  
Two hours pass of this succesfull entertaining show and we had gathered quite a crowd. I look at the cap there must be over 6000 yen in there! Then I look up to see Hiei looking like he had just had a wake up call. He then immediately left the scene. Oh well, I least we got money!  
  
People left away sadly because their source of entertainment had abruptly ended. I picked up the baseball cap and started to count my money....  
To be continued!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Yay! another chapter finished! *Please review!* I'll write the next chapter as soon as I get more reviews! *at least 2 please? pretty please?* 


	4. Cupid must be crazy

Author's Note: Sorry I took so long to update but there is a place nicknamed hell also known as school, that was bothering me. A lot. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews!!! I'm so happy! Well, I shouldn't stall you anymore, so here's the next part.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4: Cupid must be crazy....  
  
Yusuke's POV  
  
"5000, 6000, 7000, 8000 yen! Woohoo! I'm rich!", I say as I hide the money from anybody who heard me. Especially Kuwabara. I tilt my head up to see that all but one person from the crowd had left.... Botan.  
  
"Hi, guys! Nice show! Wow, Kurama I never you would be a great actor.... I mean it was so believeable that I thought that it was actually real! Oh and blah blah blah blah blah.....", yup you guessed it. She talked for quite a while that I started timing her.  
  
"Ok, that's nice Botan but uhh.... I got this thing from Koenma and I want you to give it back to him... yeah, that's it!", I say as I pick up a hat and give it to Botan.  
  
"A hat?", she says.  
  
"Yes, a hat.", I reply as I toss her the hat.  
  
"Oh well, good bye then!", she grabs the hat and goes on her journey... never to be seen again... yeah right!  
  
I turn around to see if Kurama was still there and like I figured, he wasn't. I look to the floor to where he had been standing and noticed that he had left a book behind. Curious, I picked it up and looked through it.  
  
"Hmm.... seems like junk... Oh wait!", I say as I spy a piece of a substance that looks a lot like chocolate. Me, not being able to resist myself and since it was free chocolate, I took a bite out of it. EEuuggh! I immediately spit it out, but I frown as I accidentaly swallowed a piece of it.  
  
"Eugh! Ok Kuwabara, let's go and find that thing Koenma wants.", I say as I turn to look at Kuwabara. For some strange reason he has that stupid pink bandana on, but I don't see Yukina anywhere around.....  
  
"Urameshi!", he yells as I wished I had reacted sooner. I'm going to have nightmares for the rest of my life...  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
I turn around as I hear a very loud scream, that for some strange reason, seems to belong to Yusuke. The sight I see is something I never want to remember ever again. (Author's Note: Use your imagination! Hehe..)  
  
"Oh! I forgot Hiei's book!", I say as I run towards Yusuke's house, dodging a VERY horny Kuwabara.  
  
I finally reached his house. Thankfully, the book was still there. I pick it up as I realize that I only have 4 more hours to pratice for my speech at school. Eughh... I forgot all about it... Now, how does it go again? Oh yeah... I want to be your class president because.......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To be continued....  
  
Yay! another chapter done! Please Review! I'll continue if you do! Oh, and thanks again for all who reviewed! 


	5. The chapter after the last chapter that ...

Author's note: Yay! I got even more reviews! Thank you all! You will all recieve free Hiei plushies! *tosses plushies to all who reviewed* Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I'll give you three tries to guess what it is! answer on the bottom of page.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The chapter after the last chapter that I wrote.(A/N: :P)  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
I sit on a branch of a tree, silently watching the scene below. Kuwabara was still chasing Yusuke so to help out I threw a rock at Yusuke, which helped Kuwabara catch up to him. Hehe... this is going to be torture.  
  
My mind floats back to Kurama. I keep saying to myself that what happened between us is a dream but I know it's not. Why had I continued kissing him? Maybe because I was bored and had nothing else to do... Maybe I was hungry.... Maybe I just love...nah..  
  
I jump down from the tree and start heading towards Kurama's house. I could go to his house and make up an excuse... like I was feeling a bit off and I thought he was Mukuro or something... I hope he believes it. I hope I don't ruin this up either....  
  
A short amount of time passes and I arrive at his window. The sight that I see made my blood boil... I couldn't understand it..... why would he?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
I arrived home quickly but I was grinning like a fool. Could kissing Hiei have made me that happy? I know I had feelings for him but I never would have guessed it would have gotten this far... Oh well, I should tell Hiei how I feel so we can live happily... I hope...  
  
"Shiichi, why so happy? Did you get the highest grade in your class?", my mother asks.  
  
"Yes, mother", I reply because I simply did not want to tell her about Hiei.... yet.  
  
"Oh, and honey, one of your friends came by. She said her name is Mary Sue and that she came here to help you on your speech for class president. I sent her up to your room so you can practice. Oh and also, I'll be leaving the house in two minutes to shop for the groceries, so please behave while I'm gone.", she said as she went to pick up her coat and purse.  
  
Mary Sue was my best friend. We got along well, but she was a bit odd. I was planning to work on my speech alone, and hope that Hiei would come but oh, well.  
  
There she was, sitting on my bed, grinning at me. Why for? I hope I knew sooner...  
  
"Hi Shiichi! Let's get started, ok?", she said still grinning.  
  
"Ok. Hello, my name is Shiichi Minnamino and I'm here to present you reasons on why I should become class president. I will work hard....", I read on, not really paying attention to whatever Mary Sue was doing. Suddenly, she grabbed me an gave me the sloppiest kiss I ever had. I was too shocked to react, but I wish I was more alert. On the window sill, there was Hiei, with a look of anger that could even kill small children. I quickly pushed Mary Sue aside, and grabbed Hiei's arm before he could leave.  
  
"Hiei, it's not what you think!", I desperately try to make him stay.  
  
"What makes you think I care? I don't care about you, I just came here to tell you that Yusuke and Kuwabara have a mission and you might want to know about it.", and with that he pulled his arm away and left. He was not going to come back any time soon.  
  
I sit down on my bed at hide my head in my arms, forgetting Mary Sue was still there.  
  
"Shiichi, I have liked you for a very long time. I was hoping you would go out with me...", she starts saying.  
  
"Sorry, but no Mary Sue, I don't feel like going out with anybody right now.", I reply as I hear her leave the house. Good I think to myself as I look out the window hoping to catch a glimpse of Hiei so I could explain everything....  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To be continued.....  
  
Author's Note: Ok, I already have the next chapter ready to go, but it depends if I get any reviews today. If I do get reviews, I will post it tonight. Thanks to all who reviewed! 


	6. Dear Enma!

Author's Note: Yay! Thankies to all! *Gives out more plushies with a special button that if you press you get famous quotes from Hiei.* See... I kept my promise that I would update! *Hugs plushie and presses button*  
  
Hiei plushie: Hn.  
  
Disclaimer: Umm... I forgot to put the answer on the last chapter, so here's the answer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dear Enma!  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
"Ughh.... soooo hunngggrry.....", I whinned looking around for food. I had decided to tell Hiei that it was just a play that I was practicing for and that the kiss was fake. I just hope he believes it. I really do...  
  
"Arghh.. why hasn't mom come back with the food yet? Sooo.... hunnngggryyy...", I keep whinning as I face the fridge. Empty. I look in the cabinets. Empty too. I even look in the garbage can. Believe it or not, it was also empty.  
  
"Fooooood", I keep going on until something clicked in my head. The chocolate! The one that was in Hiei's book, I forgot all about it! Sure it tasted nasty but at least it was better than nothing. As people used to say "the best spice for food, is hunger!".  
  
I hurry upstairs into my room and found the book laying neatly on my table. I open it and as expected, the chocolate was still in there. I was so hungry I ate half of it. I wished I rather hadn't eaten anything though, since the bitter flavor swept my mouth once more.  
  
I checked my watch and found out I only had 30 minutes left to practice for my speech. Sure enough I was trying to practice but my mind kept straying into thoughts of Hiei. I spent a good 35 minutes until I realized I was late.  
  
"Oh shit!", I grabbed my paper, put a jacket on and ran to the school. I arrived in 10 minutes and sure enough, there was a rowdy crowd waiting for me to go on. I stepped up to the podium and started my speech.  
  
"Sorry I'm late everybody, but I would like to start now. My name is Shuuichi Minamino...", I started to walk away from the podium to add a dramatic effect when I noticed that every single eye in the auditorium were following my movement. I took no notice to it until many people started to walk towards me with a tranced sort of look.  
  
"Umm.... I want to become president because I believe I'm responsible enough to....", I took a step back and saw the whole audience move towards me. I started to panic and moved another step back. Can you guess what happened next? Yup, you guessed it, they took another step towards me. I was now 100% scared, so in a desperate move, I ran to the nearest exit and left the school.  
  
"They possibly can't follow me here, it would be too weird", I said to myself secretely hoping that what I just said was true. I turn around to see if they were following me and I let out a sigh when I saw they weren't. I started walking back towards the school when I saw every single one of them, were following me.  
  
"Dear Enma!", I yelled frantically as I started running away from them. I turn around and saw what seemed like a stampede of people. Really scared out of my pants now, I continued running hoping that I would soon wake up from this horrible nightmare. Unfortunately, I didn't.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
Stupid fox! How could he? Why would he?!? Those thoughts kept racing my head as the scene kept playing over my head over and over again. Stupid feelings, why do I have to be cursed and have them?! Arghhh..... I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!!!!  
  
I quickly turned back and I was going to get an explanation from him. Maybe even kill that stupid human girl. I was not going to have my heart taken away without getting something in return!  
  
I sped up, running quicker than I have ever run before. I was almost there when I heard a familiar scream.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To be continued.....  
  
Author's Note: Yay! 2 whole chapters in 1 day! I won't update in a few days because of school, but I still hope you guys review. Don't worry! I will update! In the near future! Dun dun dunnnnnn!!! 


	7. Stupid Fox!

Author's Note: Thanks to all who reviewed! Well, it's the weekend again so I can update more often as soon as I get more reviews.... Anyway, here's the next part!  
  
Diclaimer: *sign taped on wall* ~I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 7: Stupid Fox!  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
I keep running towards where the scream came from and I see what looks like all the demons in the Makai running towards their food. I decide to leave them alone when I just remembered that I wasn't in the Makai! I jump down from a tree I was currently on to get a closer look. Soon enough, I found the owner of the scream, still screaming his head of like he just saw Kuwabara ask him out or something.  
  
"Kurama!", I yell out to him and I see his face brighten up a bit. I run to him with an looking extremely angry.  
  
"Why did you....?", I began to ask and I began thinking if this was such a good idea right now...  
  
"Hiei, it wasn't my fault! but can we speak of this later? There is still a horny crowd right behind me and I don't want to stop running anytime soon!", he said to me while running.  
  
"Stupid fox! What did you do to them?", I ask while I remember every once in a while people would come out of nowhere and start chasing him, but they were usually in a small group of fifteen or so....not four hundred! I suddenly had an idea...  
  
"Jaou Ensatsu Kokury....", I started to say but Kurama stopped me instead.  
  
"Hiei! are you crazy? You can't do that! You'll kill too many people, besides if you do kill them you'll get imprisoned!", he said with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Hn.", I said as I got another idea. And it wasn't to use any other sort of attack if you were thinking that...  
  
I picked up Kurama and started running at full speed. There was no possible way anybody could catch up to me! Unfortunately I was wrong. The stupid ningens started eating what looked like bags of sugar, giving them a sugar rush, helping them run faster, while laughing like idiots. Dammit, if I could only wasn't weighed down...  
  
"Stupid fox, why do you have to be so fat?", I said, not really angry at him, I was kidding sort of, but I meant it.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm so fat Hiei, but I think it was the chocolate that I ate made me fat....", he began saying as I saw him blush in embarrasment. I shook my head and jumped up a tree, and kept jumping from branch to branch, away from the tremendous crowd. Surely those stupid ningens couldn't climb trees...  
  
I was right, they couldn't. Most of them were trying but it looked more like they were humping the tree rather than climbing it. I ran to Kurama's house and jumped through the window. Leaving him on the bed. "Wait Hiei", I heard him say. I obediently waited there.  
  
"What you saw before was all a fake! Me and Mary Sue were just practicing for a play and we had to play the kissing part and that's what you saw, there was nothing else to it!", He finished saying but I knew better than that.  
  
"You don't have to lie to me fox!", I said. His face darkened as I saw his eyes starting to water. What did I do now?  
  
"I know that there is no game that you can play that has a kissing part to it! Like hide and seek! that has no kissing part!", I said, so proud of my ningen knowledge. Strangely, I saw him face fault.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Kurama's POV  
  
I completely forgot all about Hiei's primitive knowledge about humans! I just wiped the forming tears in my eyes. Then I had no control over it but I started to laugh! I was laughing for a good twenty seconds when I looked up to see a very confused Hiei.  
  
"That's not what I meant Hiei, that's not what I meant at all!", I started to laugh again as I decided to tell Hiei the truth.  
  
"Hiei, you were right. I was lying but you better listen to me now, since I'm going to tell you the truth.", I said as I started explaining about Mary Sue. Thankfully, I saw his face soften as I concluded that he had believed me.  
  
"Hn. Alright fox, but don't you ever do that again", he said as a thought pop into my head.  
  
"Hiei, were you jealous?", I said giggling a little.  
  
"No, I wasn't!", he said as I saw him starting to blush!  
  
"Yes, you were!", I retorted.  
  
"No, I wasn't!", he said as I walked up to him and started kissing him softly.  
  
"Hn.", was the last thing I heard him say as he started to kiss back.  
  
We went on kissing for what seemed to me was too good to be true. When we stopped to catch our breath, my eyes wondered to my table. Suddenly I saw that the book was gone...  
  
Were was it?????  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To be continued......  
  
Author's Note: Yay! I updated again. Please review if you want me to continue! Pretty please??? 


	8. Bad Kitty!

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated for a long time, but it's all Mr. Goldman's and Mr. Greenstein's fault. They're the EVIL ones. Too much work, except for Mr. Goldman. I just don't like him. :P Anyways, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own YYH.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
I keep looking at the table for the missing book. Hiei is looking curious as to what I am looking for.  
  
"Hiei, did you see a book when we first came in?", I ask.  
  
"No. Besides, that's not important right now....", he says as I spot an evil glint in his eyes. Without a warning he jumps on me and well... you can guess what happened.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kuwabara's POV  
  
I don't know what that stupid Urameshi was yelling for. All I remember doing is talking to him. Everytime I see him, he's screaming like a banshee with a megaphone, like I raped him or something. Still don't get it though....  
  
I look up from laying down on my bed to see my own kitty. I look at it's mouth and see that it's carrying somekind of book. I guess it's a book, since I've never opened one up in my entire life, but you know, most people are like that....  
  
"AWWWW...... kitty, kitty, kitty! What have you got there? Is that a book? Is that for me? awwww..... thanks kitty kitty!", I say as I yank the book from it's mouth. Suddenly, the cat starts looking pissed off at me and jumps on my face. Immediately, it starts clawing me!  
  
"Owww! Ouchie! Oww! Kitty, kitty!", I keep yelling out as I see my door opening. Shizuru steps in with no emotion on her face.  
  
"Little brother, stop being stupid. There is someone at the door for you", she says. I walk to the door and to my surprise, I see Yukina there. Thankfully, the cat had abandoned scratching my face, and went on to scratch my leg.  
  
"Are you ok, Kazuma?", she asks with a tinge of worry on her face. Ahh... my sweet angel has spoken.  
  
"Nah, I'm fine, but I wouldn't mind you healing me", I say as I show her some scratches.  
  
"Uggh... you're so desperate", I hear Shizuru say as Yukina heals me.  
  
"Hey, Yukina, wanna look at this book I found?", I ask.  
  
"Sure! But first, here's this catnip Genkai found laying around. She thought you might want it, so she sent me here to deliver this to you.", she says as she hands me some catnip.  
  
I grab the catnip and walk into my room . Then, I pick up the book from the floor and hand it to her. "Maybe Genkai wants it!", I say as I give the book to her.  
  
"Ok. Thanks Kazuma", she says as she walks out of my house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Genkai's POV  
  
I sit there on the stairs waiting for Yukina to come back. Sure enough, there she is, walking along merrily to my house.  
  
" Hi Genkai! Look what Kazuma has given to you!", she says cheerfully as she hands me the book. I look through the book when I find a strange piece of chocolate. I pick it up and start examining the chocolate.  
  
"Genkai, I'll be in the garden ok? Just call me if you need me.", she said as she hurried off into the garden. I nodded my head and took a bit out of the chocolate.  
  
Suddenly, I see Yusuke running up to my house. "What do you want?", I ask him. He justs keeps mumbling to himself. Immeadiately, as I say those words he looks up and says the strangest thing I have ever heard him say....  
  
"GENKAI, YOU'RE SO HOT!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To be continued....  
  
Author's note: Have you people notice that Neo from The Matrix is really The ONE? See, if you rearrange the letters in "NEO", you get "ONE", meaning that he is the One. Anyways, please review my story! Please? My goal is to get 60, so please help out this poor soul, so she can continue her writing ways..... 


	9. RUN GENKAI RUN! Oh wait nevermind

Author's Note: Yay! THANK YOU all!!!!Wow! I can't believe I got more reviews... Oh and a message to Frenchie: You're name IS Frenchie!  
  
Disclaimer- Me no own YYH.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 9- RUN GENKAI RUN!!!!  
  
Genkai's POV  
  
"Yusuke that's not very funny. Stop horsing around and tell me what you are here for!", I said. Yusuke could really be annoying sometimes...  
  
"My dear Genkai! How could you think that way? My love for you is serious! And of course you know how much your wrinkles turn me on!", he said with a sparkle in his eyes. That of course, downright scared the hell out of me.  
  
"Genkai! I'm here to prove my love! I'll shall serenade you with a song I wrote myself!", and with that he ran off to get god only knows what. Suprisingnly, he came back with a group of mariachis and he himself brought back a couple of roses, which look like he stole them from Kurama's backyard.  
  
"Ok everybody! On the count of three! 1! 2! 3!", he said as the mariachi started playing the intro part of the song. It seemed oddly familiar though....  
  
"La cucaracha, la cucaracha! umm... la la la la la! La cucaracha, la cucaracha! la la la la LA!", he sang. Awfully horrible too. But why was he singing a song about a cockroach to me? Did he think that I was only a mere cockroach to him?  
  
"YUSUKE URAMESHI, HOW DARE YOU?!?!?!?!?!?", I charged up for my spirit gun. At full power of course. Feh.  
  
"SPIRIT GUN!!", I yell as I shoot the blast at him. Thankfully he gets damaged enough to fall unconcious. Which is good. I go back into my house, closing the door behind me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yukina's POV  
  
I come back in the house, and I see Genkai in there, peacefully sipping her tea.  
  
"Genkai, did you like the book?", I ask her politely.  
  
"It doesn't interest me. Maybe you could give it to Kurama. He might be interested in these kinds of things.", she says as she hands me the book I take in my hands and immediately walk towards the door. "You be carefull now.", she says as I leave.  
  
"Thanks, I will!", I reply as I continue on my way to Kurama's house. Sometimes I stop along the way to smell the roses and looking at small birds. Well, at the time, I was busy smelling the roses when a strange looking guy came up to me. Wait a minute.... I know him... he's Karasu! I needed to leave, and fast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Karasu's POV  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!! RAPIST!!!!!!", I heard that weird girl scream, as she ran away. What did I do? Oh well. I look at the ground and see that she has dropped a book.  
  
"Hmmm....", I say as I flip through the pages of it. While I turned to last page, I notice a something sticking out of the book. I pick it up and it looks like it's a piece of chocolate. I take a little bite of it when I see the Toguro brothers walking towards me. Did they already find out that it was I who stole their sunglasses?  
  
"Karasu, what did you do to my sunglasses?", I heard the younger brother speak to me. Yup. They did find out.  
  
"What are you talking about about?", I say smirking slightly. Suddenly Toguro's eyes widen as he picks me up and starts running away with me. What I'm wondering about is why he is doing that. Oh now I remember. I was having a talk with the older of the Toguro brothers. Yes, I remember clearly now... he said something about that if his older brother is madly in love with you, he picks you up and starts running away. For no strange reason. Wait... does that mean..?  
  
"OH SHIT!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To be continued....  
  
Author's Note: Does anybody know why Kurama has an obssesion with plants? Nobody? Well, I do. You see, Kurama has seeds in his hair that can practically almost grow almost ANYTHING. Why you ask? Two words- Free Weed. Contemplate that. Anyways, should I write a story about it? Please review! Oh, and can you please get me to 80 reviews? I'll be so happy if you do! 


	10. Trouble in English class!

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry I haven't updated for a while and this week has been crazy for me, but here's the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I'll give you a cookie if can guess what it is.  
  
Trouble in English class  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
It was the next day after my "little" incident with Hiei and I really wanted to stay home and all but since it was a Monday, I had to go to school. Unfortunately. I arrived just in time for my English class, but there were some people in there already. There were three girls in there calling some weird looking guy "Frenchie no baka", and that was all.  
  
I sat down in my seat and waited for the bell to ring. Sure enough, as the first bell rang everybody rushed in, groaning. I looked at the blackboard and saw that we were going to discuss Romeo and Juliet AGAIN.  
  
"Ok, everybody, I hoped you remembered to do your assignments. For extra credit, would some of you read it out loud?", my English teacher, Mr. Frenkel said. I took out my homework which was about whether you believed in true love or not. Some people, along with me, raised their hand.  
  
"Shafinaz please enlighten us with your opinion.", he said as one of the girls who was calling the guy "Frenchie no baka ", started reading her composition.  
  
"Ok. I believe that true love is a whole load of bullshit, pardon me for my language. I think that when a person think that they have fallen in love, it is just attraction or lust. Therefore Romeo and Juliet just had a deep attraction towards each other.", she said.  
  
"Very good. Anybody who cares to dissagree?", Mr. Frenkel asks. I raise my hand.  
  
"Ok, Shuuichi, I hope you get a discussion going since this class is dead.", he says as I look around and see many people sleeping. One girl was doing her global homework muttering stuff about Greenstein and about how much work he gave.  
  
"Ok. I think that they did really fall in love at first sight. I mean, I don't think Romeo is cruel enough to say sweet nothings to Juliet just to her to sleep with him. Plus they did marry within a week which meant that he really did love her.", I finished saying.  
  
"Whatever Shuuichi says, goes!", responded Mary Sue who was unfotunately in the class. Thankfully she got smacked on the head with the global textbook the girl who was doing her homework had. When Mr. Frenkel wasn't looking of course.  
  
"I think that..", Frenchie had started to say but Shafinaz interrupted him.  
  
"No, I really do think it was lust. Not only from Romeo's side but along with Juliet.", she argued.  
  
"There IS such a thing such a thing! I mean, look at me and Hi.... umm... I mean look at the neanderthals! ", I sweatdropped at that yet mentally cursing myself for letting a thing like that slip out.  
  
"What neanderthals? Don't tell me I have a test on them!", the girl with the h.w. said, who will now be known as GWDGHW (Girl who does global homework) . "AHHHH!!! I'm going to fail!!", she yelled while the class sweatdropped.  
  
"Ok class, please calm down. Anyways, another reason might be hormones.", Mr. Frenkel said as a few people laughed.  
  
"Yes, believe or not there are these hormones that women give off that attracts men. In other words, pheromones. Now since in the Elizabethan time where Romeo and Juliet live, people showered once or twice a month. So, I certainely think pheromones have a part in this. Now, a good friend of mine has bought this perfume from one of those witch stores which is guaranteed if your a girl, that you will definately get a man within an hour. I'm going to pass it around, so you could sniff it, so guys, be careful not to spill it on yourselves.", he starts passing around a small bottle, bringing several reactions in people.  
  
"Heyyyy.... HEY! This smells MAD good yo....", some guy named Dan said. He keeps sniffing it for quite a while until Mr. Frenkel forced him to pass it on.  
  
"Hey, can I put some of this on me?", Mary Sue says but is dissapointed when Mr. Frenkel says no. All of the girls wrinkle their noses at it, while guys kept sniffing it for quite a while. Finally, the bottle reached me. I sniff it and....  
  
"What's so great about this?", I ask as I see guys' eyes bulging out in disbelief. Oh shit! Does the pheromone affect only straight guys? "Uhh.. I mean, YEAH!! IT'S MAD GOOD!", I lie, relaxing a bit when the guys' looked normal again.  
  
Thankfully, the bell rang. All throughout the classes, the same thought kept running through my mind. Did Hiei really like me or was it just lust? I couldn't wait to get home and ask Hiei that question. I just hope that it wasn't just lust.  
  
I reach my house and open my door. I run to my room, and thankfully, Hiei is still there. I greet him and sit down on my desk and start doing my homework. Unfortunatelly, I couldn't hold the burning question anymore. I had to ask.  
  
"Hiei do you really like me?"  
  
To Be Continued...................  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: What should Hiei's reaction be? Please review! My new goal: 90 reviews! Oh yeah, the whole thing about Tugoro running away with the person he likes is my sister's idea. Please read her stories by looking her profile up. Just type in Lilygirl. Thanks a bunch! 


	11. Oi! The problems!

Author's Note: Thank you again for all the reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: *sniff sniff* Me no own YYH.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ Oi! The problems!-  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
Oh why did the fox have to ask such a question? I thought he knew that I do really like him... but do I love him? I mean, what if I do love him, but he doesn't love me back? He IS a Youko and he has had many lovers in the past? How do I know for sure that I'm not another one of his play things?  
  
Minutes pass and I still have not yet answered his simple question. But it seems like hours to me. My mind is all jumbled up and split in half. One side says no, the other says yes. But which side should I listen to? Should I save myself from being his new play thing and say no? Which will surely bring me pain, but would it be worthwhile in the long run? Or should I say yes and enjoy a short moment with him bringing happiness to both of us, yet if I am just a play thing, it will hurt me greatly in the long run?  
  
I sense the air thickening as I take a quick glance at my fox. His normal caring look is plastered on his face but I see a look of impatience in his eyes. At last, I've come to my decision, I would say yes, to make him happy until he gets bored with me.  
  
"I.... I...", I start to say, but I am immediately cut off by Kurama.  
  
"It's ok Hiei, I know what you are trying to say. You don't have to force it out.", he says as I give a sigh of relief. At least it wasn't going to be hard on me and I'm glad he understands...  
  
"Look, I know you really don't like me at all. I know you have always been saying to me how weak I am as a human, but at least I'm smart enough not to let you use me. What I'm trying to say is GET OUT OF MY LIFE!!!", he yells at me with tears in his eyes as I stare at him dumbfounded.  
  
"But...Kurama...", I start to say.  
  
"HIEI, GO AWAY NOW!!", He keeps yelling at me with a furious glare plastered on his face. And I start thinking... maybe this is for the better. It would have probably not worked out anyways... with him in the ningenkai and me in the Makai...  
  
I try not to let any of my feelings show but the one tear I let out was unstoppable. I quickly bolted out of Kurama's room, hopefully never to come back....  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
'I hate him... I HATE HIM!!! How could he do this to me? Haven't I cared enough for him... I guess he just doesn't care anymore...' I think to myself as I sit on my bed, hugging my pillow as I cry my eyes out. My emotions are bursting out in many directions... Anger, sadness, confusion flooding my mind. I was seeking for an answer to all my questions, yet I couldn't find any other than 'He just doesn't care..'  
  
I just sit there, tears flowing out when I spot something sparkling on my rug. 'What is that?' I think as I walk closer to the sparkling object. 'Is that a tear gem?' I pick up the small object and I bring it up to my face to examine it. 'Hiei's teargem?' Only one question fled to my mind when I reached my conclusion....  
  
"Was Hiei crying too?"  
  
To Be Continued..... ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Author's Note: Yay! 11th chapter done! Umm... can you kind and generous reviewers check out my joint fic with Rheyne titled "Love's Predicament". It's about FF8. Anyways... please review! Any questions? Comments? Oh and don't worry, the chocolate will return in later chapters! 


	12. THE FINAL CHAPTER!

Author's Note: Sorry I took so long on updating! But don't worry, this is the final chapter! Well, thanks for waiting!  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own YYH nor Cover Girl.  
  
Chapter 12- Back to the mission.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
I had to time to ponder about today's event because Yusuke called me. He said we were to meet up with him in the Fuji Five Lakes area, where he cornered Toguro and Karasu. He said that Karasu had found something that might help us in the mission that Koenma gave us. He said that he had a tape showing the mission, yet never showed it to me.  
  
I got there in 15 minutes and sure enough, there was Toguro and Karasu standing over a large rock that overlooked the lake.  
  
"Stay away from me or I'LL JUMP!!!", Toguro said as he held on to his beloved.  
  
"KILL HIM, KILL HIM, KILL HIM!!!!", Karasu kept yelling out as Yusuke tried to negotiate with Toguro.  
  
"Ok. Calm down Toguro! We don't want you to sink in the lake! Here, how about I give you this blow up doll of Karasu? You can do anything to it without having it scream or squirm.... So how about it? Is it a deal?", Yusuke said with a tone of a salesman, like the ones on t.v. that sell you stuff THAT DON'T WORK.  
  
Toguro looked like he was thinking about it, and for quite a while too. So to get myself out of boredom, I scanned the area. Kuwabara was on the floor, knocked unconcious. It seemed like his obsession with Yusuke stopped abruptly, in not such a nice way... And then there was Hiei, just staring out into the lake, with a pensive look on his face... but his eyes had a look of complete sadness. I was about to walk over to him, when Karasu jumped on me.  
  
"THANK YOU!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!", Karasu kept kissing me and Yusuke and shortly ran away.  
  
"Oh.. It was nothing! Wait... HEY! COME BACK!! Hiei! Kurama! Help me chase him!", Yusuke said as he ran after the raven haired guy. Hiei easily caught up to him and smacked him on the head to make him stop running.  
  
"You don't have the right to remain silent. You will tell us all you know about this", Yusuke said as he showed him the substance that looked like chocolate. Wait... wasn't that Hiei's chocolate?  
  
"Actually... I have no idea what it is! All I know, is that I bit into it and then Toguro picked me up and claimed me as his new playmate! Eeww...", Karasu said with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
Suddenly Yusuke's face lit up. He told us all about what Koenma said....  
  
*Scene is blurred as flashback begins*  
  
"Barbie Girl" by Aqua begins playing....  
  
Koenma appears. This is a Koenma flashback... brought to you by Demon Cover Girl. Easy Breasy Beautiful Cover Demon! Remember! Keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times! Thank You! Now, as you readers remember, I said something about a mysterious substance that 'if you take a piece of it and eat it, the instant someone hears your voice, that person will have a flaming passion in their hearts and they will instantly fall in love with you'. Now I also said that I had no idea how it looks or smells like. So is this the object Yusuke is looking for? Lets wait and see.....  
  
This has been a Koenma flashback. I hoped you enjoyed the ride and that you visit us again. Thank You!  
  
*Scene is blurred as Yusuke and the others get back in view.*  
  
"Ok... that was weird", Yusuke says with an arched eyebrow. "So this little baby will get our case closed right?", he waits to see our reaction as we all nod our heads, including Karasu and an unconscious Kuwabara. "So what are we waiting for?", he says as Botan comes out of nowhere.  
  
"Botan here! Ready for any delivery and message to Koenma in case you need it", Botan says with a cheery smile.  
  
"Well, that's convenient!", Yusuke says as he hands the object to Botan. "Be careful with it! We don't want you to lose it!", Yusuke reminds her as she flies off. "I guess we can relax now. Come on buddy let's go home.", He says as he picks up Kuwabara and walks home.  
  
I wait until he leaves, so I can confront Hiei. Sure enough we are left alone by the lake by ourselves. I walk up to him and he looks at me, getting ready to leave. I quickly embrace him as I keep apologizing to him.  
  
"Kurama... I really do love you. I always will but promise me one thing, don't you ever turn into a tree.", he says as I get startled by his question. What could he possibly mean?  
  
"Alright Hiei. I'll never turn into a tree.", I say. Suddenly I realize that we are not alone. I hear a noise in the bushes. Both Hiei and I walk carefully over to it and spread the bush appart.  
  
"That was so beautiful!", Karasu says wiping his tears away. He then runs away.  
  
I laugh as I turn to Hiei's smiling face. We then walk home to spend time together. I'm sure mother will understand.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Two weeks later....  
  
We were having a party at Yusuke's house, where me and Hiei told the others about our new relationship. Also, in case you were wondering, Kuwabara and Yusuke never got together. They said it was never meant to be. They also said that Toguro and Karasu never got together either. But Toguro and the blow up doll did.  
  
"We knew it! We knew it!", Botan says cheerfully as she smiles at both of us. Then we proceeded to talk about how have all been doing until Botan flashes a video tape. "Koenma sent this to us!", she says as she puts the tape in Yusuke's VCR.  
  
*Cheesy music starts to play*  
  
"Hi! This is Koenma speaking. I'm here to congratulate you on such a good job. The gem got here safely with Botan and I'm guarding it safely."  
  
*You see Koenma sitting in front of a computer, when a screen pops up. Koenma looks at it, happiness written all over his face*  
  
"ALL RIGHT!! Some sucker bought my gem on e-bay for 3000 yen! Ha Hah! I'm rich! I'm rich!" Koenma says as he starts rolling around in the ground yelling about how rich he is.  
  
"YOU WHAT????????"  
  
The End.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Note: You like? Or should I rewrite it? Oh well, either way... I hope you enjoyed this fic. Please visit us again! 


End file.
